Her Secret: Rewritten
by Shiori-chi
Summary: AU. Kuroko Tetsuya is Kuroko Tetsuki. Her identity will be revealed to the GOM and the others? And her secrets will be slowly found out by them? Genderblend. -r & r-
1. Tetsuki

Summary : AU. Kuroko Tetsuya is Kuroko Tetsuki. Her identity will be revealed to the GOM and the others? And her secrets will be slowly found out by them? Genderblend. (A/N: As usual, summary suckz...)

* * *

"_**speaker/mic**_"

"**text messages**"

"_video/phone call/flashbacks/__emphasizes_"

"normal/thinking"

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Tetsuki**

"Dai-chan..." A pink haired girl, Momoi Satsuki, started in a slightly worried tone.

The tanned guy, Aomine Daiki, stared at her impatiently. "Oi Satsuki... Spill it!" He urged.

"You see... Um... Tetsu-kun..." Momoi paused, letting Aomine to take in her words.

Upon hearing the blunette's name, Aomine became more anxious. "What about Tetsu?! What about him?!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya... Might be a girl..." Momoi confessed.

"... Satsuki? What nonsense are you blabbering about?!" Aomine shouted furiously.

"I-it's true... In the mall, last Saturday, I saw Tetsu-kun in her casual outfit as in a blouse with mini shorts and... Her hair was long..." Momoi explained.

"How... Impossible... I saw Tetsu naked before.. How..?!" Aomine refused to believe.

"Tetsu always had a bandage around his chest, right?" Momoi asked.

"But he was in-" "No she isn't... If she is... why is she still playing basketball, knowing it will kill her sooner or later..." Momoi shouted.

"I don't care!" Aomine said. "Until I see it for myself, I'm not believing anything!" With that, he stomped off to find the blunette in Seirin.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi stood rooted to the floor, tears threatening to fall at any time while watching Aomine's back slowly faded in her sight.

"What should I do... I promise Tetsu-kun not to say anything about this..." Momoi muttered regretfully as she slid to the floor while tears rolled down her cheeks. "What have I done..."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Momoi, wearing a pink sundress and a white silk jacket over it, was walking down the streets with a bag of clothes in her hand and another hand holding a cup of ice peach tea. She had just bought a few outfits and was about to head to another shop for another pair of outfit._

_"Where should I go now..." Momoi muttered and started glancing around._

_"Sho-kun, didn't you decide on this color already?"_

_Momoi stopped at her tracks and wondered if she had heard it wrongly since there's no way Kuroko would be shopping, as he didn't seemed like the type too._

_"But~ Tsuki, this color looks cute too!"_

_Momoi froze at the second voice. 'Imayoshi-san?!'_

_"Fine, why don't we buy both? One for me and the other for you?"_

_'Te-te-tetsu-kun?!' Momoi turned right, to confirm the voice's owner, and faced a sport's equipment shop._

_Momoi entered the shop and glanced around to search for a certain light blue head and her captain. She walked inner to the shop and... Bingo. The ravenette captain, Imayoshi Shoichi, and the blunette bo... Girl?! Yes, the blunette girl, wearing a blue girl's blouse and a white mini shorts, stood beside the ravenette captain, who wore a simple forest green t-shirt and blue jeans._

_"Te-te-tetsu-kun?!" Momoi stuttered. With that, the captain and the blunette girl turned back._

_"Ara? Momoi-chan?" Imayoshi asked with his usual foxy face._

_"... Momoi-san. It's been a while." The blunette bowed as she held two pairs of sneakers in her hands and her fairly long hair slid down from her shoulders while bowing. "What are you doing here? Shopping for sneakers for Aomine-kun?"_

_"Who would do that for the idiot, who doesn't practice?!" Momoi retorted. The blunette saddened at the last phrase._

_"Aomine-kun still doesn't practice huh..." The blunette muttered sadly._

_"Ma~ Tsuki, we didn't came to talk 'bout that! We came for the sneakers!" Imayoshi said, snatching the two pairs of sneakers into his hand while the free hand grabbed the blunette to the counter.  
_

_"Tsuki?" Momoi questioned._

_"Oh. Momoi-san is the first time to see me in this form.." The blunette said, as Imayoshi paid for the sneakers__ and the three left the shop__._

_"Really? Then, Tsuya?" Imayoshi chuckled._

_"Sho-kun!" The blunette punched Imayoshi in the shoulders lightly._

_"Sho-kun?" Momoi questioned again._

_"Momoi-chan, Tetsuki is my girlfriend and you are the very first one to know~" Imayoshi answered._

_"Girlfriend?!" Momoi almost shouted in disbelief. "But aren't you-"_

_"Momoi-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuki. And could you keep quiet about this to Aomine-kun and the others?" The blunette, Kuroko Tetsuki, requested, interrupting Momoi._

_"Wa-" "Momoi-chan, please?" Imayoshi joined in.  
_

_"Well... Alright..." Momoi reluctantly agreed, but a promise is a promise._

_With that, the three headed to Maji Burger and Tetsuki ordered vanilla shake and salad, Imayoshi ordered cola with fries and Momoi ordered strawberry ice-cream. The three chatted till it's time to go home._

_-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

"Kagami-kun, can you help me with my sit-ups?" Tetsuki asked.

"Orh" was Kagami's reply as he moved towards Tetsuki and took the stances before Tetsuki started to do her warm-ups.

The gym was quiet as people were doing their warm-ups, till... Bang. All eyes were diverted to the entrance. A dark blue haired, tanned guy was spotted. Aomine Daiki.

"Tetsu! What's the meaning of it?!" Aomine shouted.

Tetsuki sat up and stared at the dark haired blunette. "Aomine-kun, we'll talk elsewhere, okay?"

"Oi Aomine! One o-" "Shut up Bakagami! I'm not here to spar! I'm here for Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, grabbing the light haired blunette and dragged her out of the gym.

"Wha-Ahomine!" Kagami protested but to no avail.

Aomine was dragging Tetsuki to one of the roof.

"Tetsu-" "I know what you want to ask." Tetsuki said.

"You know?" Aomine questioned.

"Yes. And it's true." Tetsuki paused to let Aomine take in her words. "What Momoi told you... It's true..."

Aomine froze at the shocking news.

"How-" Aomine was interrupted by Tetsuki's action as she pulled her wig down.

"Aomine-kun... You won't tell them, right?" Tetsuki asked. " Them, as in Kise and all..."

"..." Aomine didn't say anything as he just dazed at Tetsuki while her long blue hair hanging in the air loosely as the wind blew gently.

"Why..." Aomine hanged his head low. "Why did you keep it from us..? From me?"

Tetsuki's heart ached as she stared at her formal light figure. "I... Didn't mean to..."

Tetsuki walked past Aomine without glancing at him any further. "And I wish you won't tell them about my secret..." With that, Tetsuki left the roof, leaving Aomine alone on the roof.

* * *

Tetsuki, already wore her wig, entered the gym, announcing that she felt unwell and asked the permission to leave early from the brunette coach, Aida Riko.

"Kagami-kun, why don't you walked Kuroko-kun home?" Riko suggested. Kagami winced and reluctantly agreed.

Tetsuki changed out of her clothes quickly before Kagami entered the locker room. She took her bag and headed out to wait for Kagami. While waiting for him, she took her phone out and messaged Imayoshi that she would be home early.

Kagami, who changed out quickly, came out to see a Kuroko using a phone, which was rarely seen.

"Kuroko!" Kagami called out.

"Ah. Kagami-kun, let's go..." Tetsuki said while putting her phone back into her bag. "But Kagami-kun, my home will be quite far..." She informed. Kagami winced again.

On their way to the entrance, Tetsuki's phone beeped. She stopped and checked her phone.

* * *

**Sho-kun**

**I've sent a limo to pick you up. ;)**

* * *

Tetsuki typed a reply and sent it to him.

* * *

**Sho-kun**

**I've sent a limo to pick you up. ;)**

**_Thank you, Sho-kun._**

* * *

"Kagami-kun." Tetsuki called out and Kagami stopped at his tracks. He turned to see her far from him.

"Oi Kuroko! Hurry!" Kagami urged. "Or I'll leave you behind!"

"It's alright... I've someone to pick me up." Tetsuki caught up to Kagami, who was about to reach the entrance.

"Rea-" Swoosh. Kagami was interrupted and froze on spot, not moving since a black limo just stopped in from of him so suddenly.

The door was open and it almost hit Kagami if he had not backed away. A blue-purplish haired girl with the same colored orbs appeared in from the car.

"Tsuki! Get on~" She said happily. Tetsuki complied and bid goodbye to Kagami.

Kagami stared dumbfounded as the limo drove away.

"What just happen..?" Kagami muttered.

* * *

Me: How is it, the rewritten version? I've change the plot did I or not? Anyways, Review?


	2. The Party

Summary : AU. Kuroko Tetsuya is Kuroko Tetsuki. Her identity will be revealed to the GOM and the others? And her secrets will be slowly found out by them? Genderblend. (A/N: As usual, summary suckz...)

* * *

"_**speaker/mic**_"

"**text messages**"

"_video/phone call/flashbacks/__emphasizes_"

"normal/thinking"

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Party**

"Shiori-nee..." Tetsuki started as she saw the happy blue-purple head, known as Shiori. "You don't really need to do that right?" Tetsuki took her wig out to let her hair breathe.

"Do what?" Shiori tilted her head as she asked. Tetsuki sighed and answered, "Being rude to Kagami-kun, that is." Shiori gave a cute pout and connected Tetsuki's phone to the cable, which is connected to the limo. She switched on the Music Player application and selected a song, 'Identity'. The melody started to play and both of them laid back to enjoy the music.

"Oh. That's right. Chiaki called me to inform you about the party next week Friday." Shiori said. "Be sure to leave school early..." Tetsuki flinched.

"... Friday?!" Tetsuki almost shouted. "Bu-but I have a practice match with Kaijou that day..." Tetsuki almost started to panic, _almost_. "Practice game can wait but your career can't." Shiori bluntly stated. Tetsuki frowned slightly.

"Playing basketball is like a life to me. Therefore life is the first priority." Tetsuki protested. "Well, the events that happens in life are always predestined, you can't escape." Shiori recited in her words.

"Destiny is an arrow coming from the back, yes I can't escape but... Fate is an arrow coming from the front and I can escape that." Tetsuki said. "I believe that the party is a fate, so..." Shiori's blue-purplish orbs were locked onto Tetsuki's blue ones. "Chiaki already accepted the proposal. And that you will have to go to that party." Shiori firmly stated. "Seven-colored Compass is the chosen song."

"Alright... But there's time before the party, which is 6:30 pm, and the practice game starts from about 2:30 pm..." Tetsuki switched off the music player application. Before Shiori could say another word, Tetsuki said, "I know need to prepare and that I cannot risk to play basketball before singing. I just want to watch the match and if can, I want to give them... You know..."

Shiori sighed. "Fine. I'll wrapped the room for you that day..." Tetsuki hugged Shiori and gave a quick "Thank you, Shiori-nee!" The next day, Tetsuki went up to her coach, Riko, and told her that she can't attend the practice match against Kaijou.

"What?!" Riko shouted loudly. All players turned their attention to them. "Wh-wha-what do you mean you can't go?!" Tetsuki bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry, but I can't attend the match." Tetsuki repeated and all players' jaw dropped.

"What?!" The regulars all shouted. Tetsuki winced at the voice level. "Kuroko, you-" "Kagami-kun, I'm sorry. Senpai-tachi, I'm sorry." She apologized.

The captain sighed and asked for the reasons. "It's... None of senpai's business." Tetsuki bluntly said, angering Hyuuga not knowingly.

"Hey!-" "It's alright, Kuroko-kun." The 'Iron Heart', Kiyoshi, said as he pulled back Hyuuga. Tetsuki bowed again. Riko sighed. "I guess it's no help then..." Riko's bangs covered her eyes slightly. "Get your asses to work now!" She shouted and brought out a paper fan from who knows where.

For the past few days, Kagami and the regulars had trained their asses off and hardly had a break. Finally, that Friday arrived. Kagami was snoring loudly in class to save energy for later while Tetsuki stared at the clouds, before turning back.

"Kagami-kun" She chuckled lightly. "Good luck..." And soon, school's dismissed. Tetsuki hurriedly went to Kaijou with a change of clothes, the bandages and the wig off. She got off the limo. She wore a brown cotton hat, a long sleeve brown cotton shirt and a pair of jeans, with a pair of sunglasses on. Shiori was waiting for her to show up at the gate.

"You are almost late." Shiori scolded as she led Tetsuki into the room. Tetsuki set down as Shiori waved to the bodyguards to help with the setting of volume and such. "I'll call when they arrived." Shiori said and left the room.

Meanwhile, Riko and the others just reached Kaijou. They headed over to the gym and spotted a blue-purplish-haired highschooler, or something else, standing right next to the door, typing on her phone. She wore a white oversize long sleeve shirt, with an black singlet under, visible on her right shoulder, and a black mini skirt, with a hat and glasses on. Riko and the others went in the gym, not caring much of a stranger.

"Hello!" The usual loud blonde, Kise, greeted. "Eh? Kurokocchi isn't here today?" Kise tilted his head and soon earned a kick from his captain, Kasamatsu.

"Yes, Kuroko-c-kun isn't here." Riko said, sighing. "Eh!~" Kise whined.

"**_Hello._**" A sweet voice said. Everybody in the gym was whispering around wondering whose voice was as sweet as this.

"It's the special event," Kaijou's coach, Takeuchi, simply stated. "They say it was for the basket practice game."

"... Why would they-" "I don't know." Takeuchi grunted and walked away.

"_**This is Izumi-chan from XX Records.**_" The sweet voice spoke again. This time everyone was making a fuss out of it.

"What the? Izumi-chan? How did our school get hold of the famous and never-appearing singer of XX Records, Izumi?!" Kise gasped. All could hear him, shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"**_I have a song for you fans. Oh and please do not record it... It's a new song, not published yet, so... The name of the song is 'The reasons for kindness'..._**" The sweet voice, belonged to Izumi, trailed off. Her audience nodded, kept their phone off and stayed quiet when a song was being played.

"And she planned to sing live?!" Kise gasped. "Shh!" Everyone seemed to glared at Kise, despite him being the famous model. Kise shrank back in size.

_**As I stand by the window, feeling bored, a breeze enters**_  
_**I frowned at the wind, just to try and hide my embarrassment**_

_**Nodding vaguely, drawing today on my palm**_  
_**I'm exaggerating a little**_  
_**But it feels like something is about to change**_  
_**Because you're calling out to my heart**_

_**I had a hunch that I could peek through the cloudy sky**_  
_**I'll reach out more strongly, with more courage than usual**_

_**The light and shadows are still too far away**_  
_**Yet we want to know the reason for this kindness**_  
_**"Now" is not anyone's name, moving to the shining distant corner**_  
_**Before everything becomes a part of the past, let's find them**_

"The reason for kindness?" Kise muttered softly. "Why? For us, the basketball practice match? That doesn't make sense..." Kasamatsu nodded in agreement.

**_It seems like this world is really unreliable_**  
**_You playfully asked, as if you're making fun of my eyes_**  
**_What is the color of the sky that you see?_**  
**_It must be really blue, high and clear_**

**_Passing by each other, getting closer_**  
**_Someday, when we can accept even each other's hesitations_**

**_When words alone are not enough, it's frustrating_**  
**_So again and again, we keep adding more words clumsily_**  
**_Happiness and sorrow, they all find their meaning here_**  
**_Both of us are starting to realize that and the reason behind it_**

"It just me or do I think the voice sounded familiar?" Riko asked softly. "Just you." All could replied softly. "Oh." Riko put her hand to her chin and started thinking.

**_When words alone are not enough, it's frustrating_**  
**_Again and again, we keep adding more words clumsily_**  
**_Including the pain that I can't put into words_**  
**_Let these feelings of mine be sent to you_**

**_The light and shadows are still too far away_**  
**_Yet we want to know the reason for this kindness_**  
**_"Now" is not anyone's name, moving to the shining distant corner_**  
**_Before everything becomes a part of the past, let's find them_**

**_Before you become a part of the past, I'd find you_**

And when the song ended, most of the students went to broadcast room to see Izumi. But unfortunately for them, before the instrumental part ended, she already left, as some returned to gym to cheer on Kise.

Back to Tetsuki, she went to meet up with Shiori, who was standing outside the gym.

"You are crazy, Tsuki..." Shiori said. Tetsuki just chuckled. "Well. You're crazier." Tetsuki walked in and sat at the floor while Shiori sat beside her.

Luckily, Takeuchi learnt his lesson about belittling Seirin, as he let them use the full court and regulars were put in. Moriyama also decided to shut his mouth up on Riko's sizes. Takeuchi led the members to the locker and they came out with their uniforms on.

"Well, isn't that the famous model, Kise Ryouta?" Shiori asked. Tetsuki nodded. "He's my junior in modeling industry." Tetsuki looked at Shiori with a disbelief face, at least to Shiori but not the others.

"It's starting soon." Shiori said and Tetsuki shifted her attention to the court.

Hyuuga Junpei, the captain of Seirin, was marking the shooting guard of Kaijou, Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kiyoshi Teppei, one of the uncrowned kings, was marking the center, Kobori Kouji. Izuki Shun, the point guard of Seirin, was marking Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain of Kaijou. Tsuchida Satoshi, one of the power forward of Seirin, was marking Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, the power forward of Kaijou and lastly, Kagami Taiga, the main power forward of Seirin, was marking, Kise Ryouta, the small forward.

When the whistle was blown and the ball was threw upwards, both centers jumped upwards to reach for the ball. Kiyoshi took the first hand and pushed the ball to Izuki, who quickly look around for who's open. Izuki caught the ball and bounced it. He stopped and made a pass to Hyuuga, who caught it and made a shot from his position. After that, Hayakawa took the ball and passed it to Kise, who caught it quickly. Kise jumped and aimed for a shot, but was blocked by Kagami who jumped even higher. Kise quickly passed to Moriyama who made a three pointer shot afterwards. It's 3 points to 3 points.

Kagami made a dunk and then, Kise made the same dunk. The two was practically doing the same thing, unless there was another player who scored in between. And so at the end of second quarter, Kaijou's score was 46 and Seirin's score was the same, 46.

"So intense and same scores, huh? Interesting~" Shiori commented. Tetsuki nodded in agreement. "Good to see Kise-kun playing with his team..." And that's when a phone call came.

"Hello?" Tetsuki picked up the line.

"_Chiaki here._" The voice greeted.

"Oh, yes?" Tetsuki asked.

"_I want to introduce you to my little brother later, I have a feeling you both will become good friends!_" Chiaki said enthusiastically.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Tetsuki said and cut the line.

"We need to go now. I'm sure you and your picky mind will leave your outfit for the evening undecided." Shiori teased. Tetsuki huffed, almost unnoticeable to Shiori, as she stood up and exited the gym with Shiori. Unknown to both of them, a pair of yellow eyes was staring at them.

Minutes later, Shiori and Tetsuki reached Tetsuki's condo apartment. Note, they were neighbors, Tetsuki on the upper floor and Shiori with Imayoshi the two floors below. The whole building was owned by Tetsuki's parents, who worked overseas now. Tetsuki owned 5 floors and the roof, the Imayoshi's siblings rented 2 floors and the rests of the floors is being rented by others.

Both girls went up to Tetsuki's bedroom, which was on the top floor. First thing they did was looking at her clothes in the closet room.

"So... What do you wish to wear for the evening?" Shiori asked as she browse through the left side closet, then the right.

"A-" "It must be formal." Shiori added. Tetsuki sighed immediately.

"A baby pink or white dress." Tetsuki answered. "I'm sure I have it somewhere in the right closet."

after a few rustles, Shiori popped out from the closet, holding a baby pink dress, that has a flower pattern around the waist there and frilly at the end, and eagerly said, "Found it!" Tetsuki nodded and was finding a pair of heels that goes with the dress. She took the transparent one and thrust it towards Shiori. "This looks well." Shiori nodded in agreement and said, "Passed."

Tetsuki took the baby pink dress and undergarments, and placed them in the bathroom, plus filling the bathtub with warm water. She shoved Shiori out as she changed into a bathrobe before bathing in that ridiculous huge bathroom. She stayed in the bathtub for an hour or less and if Shiori did not come barging in, Tetsuki was probably going to be in the news tomorrow, dead.

"What are you thinking! You should have use the shower, not the bathtub!" Shiori scolded the blunette, who just scratched the back of her head and apologized. Tetsuki wore the dress and the heels. She sat down in front of the mirror, probably the make-up desk or something. She opened the drawer and took a hair accessory, a white fluffy rose clip. She asked Shiori to help her out with the position of it. Shiori clipped it up on her right side, pinning up her bangs.

Shiori took one of Tetsuki's temporary cosmetic bag and started to take things up, and make-up Tetsuki with them. After a few minutes, Shiori looked at her masterpiece and smiled.

"You look pretty." Shiori complemented Tetsuki. "Yet, I'm not going to make an appearance you know. And that I do not want to have people lusting over me." She bluntly stated as Shiori sweat-dropped.

"Let's go already... We'late on schedule because of that bath..." Shiori said. Tetsuki nodded and headed out. "Is Sho-kun coming together with us?" Shiori nodded. "No and in fact, he's there already." Tetsuki hurried towards limo and both headed to the party's location.

"I probably have two things to look forward too." Tetsuki muttered as she looked out the window. Shiori looked towards her and gave the what look.

"Sho-kun's jealously and Shiori's surprise face." Tetsuki chuckled lightly. And with that, Chiaki's unknown brother and Imayoshi sneezed as being talked about.

* * *

Me: So... How is it? And... Kindly spare an review about the chappie please~

Song 1 - Yasashisa no Riyuu by Choucho


End file.
